


Domestic Days

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [3]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Domestic Days

When she gets up some mornings and stretches her muscles carefully, her boys are still sleeping laid out all over the place on their shared bed. Wally is cuddled up with a pillow next to Dick, who's sleeping on his stomach wearing nothing but his underpants.

She must love them deeply, because instead she lets them sleep and doesn't immediately start hounding either of them to wake up and get started with another day.

Sleep for even them is hard to come by after a couple days of multiple major missions one after the other that involve saving the world again and again. So she lets her boys sleep hard after having multiple major missions.

She goes into the kitchen and starts preparing the room for the whirlwind that is Wally West, making sure that her boy's favorite breakfast foods are ready and waiting for them when they get up. 

She knows that her mother that she of all people would be so shockingly domestic like this, so sure that her father had beaten it out of her in order to make their children more like him. But she only does this once in a while for her boys as a treat for surviving another major disaster involving the world.

Their breakfast is nearly done and she already knows that her boys are up before they even come into the kitchen. But she still pretends to be surprised when her boys hug her from both sides.

“Hey babe.”

“Breakfast ready?”

“Yeah. Ready and waiting just for you.”

“Just how we like them to be?”

“Not to cold or to hot?”

“Just how you like them to be, now eat before it does get cold. I bet it is going to be another long day.”

She hides her smile in her coffee cup, watching her boys dig into their favorite breakfast meals and thinks that yeah despite everything that has happened to them, she can still love these sorts of quiet domestic days with her boys.


End file.
